HeartBreaking
by EnglishToySpaniel
Summary: Read to figure out some things..................


**This is a different kind of Xiaolin Showdown story.Its is when they have there kids.**

**

* * *

**

One day a girl named Kallissa was walking from school with her bestfriend Sorena. They were talking about their crushes. Then Kallissa said bye to her bestfriend. As she walked in her parents greeted her. They said "Hey honey where are your brothers and sisters?" "They went out for ice cream." Kallissa dropped off her books and went back outside. She saw her crush next door. "Hey Jesse can I come over?" said Kallissa "Sure." "Jesse I have something to ask." "What?" "Do you like me?" "I don't know." "Do you like me?" "I don't know either." "It's only one way to find out."said Jesse "How?" "We have to kiss eachother and if we say it didn't mean anything we don't like eachother."said Jesse "Cool" Kallissa said, Jesse moved closer and kissed Kallissa. Jesse said "That didn't mean anything did it?" "No it didn't mean anything."Kallissa knew it meant everything but she didn't won't Jesse to know she was desprate. Kallissa eyes started to water. She wanted to cry really bad but tried not too. Jesse said "Are you okay. You look like your about to cry." "No its just allergies. Sorry Jesse I have to go." As she went back to her house tears rolled down her face. She tried to run past her parents and maid so they wouldn't see she was crying. Nobody notice. She called up her bestfriend Sorena and told her everything. Sorena said "How about I come over and we make our favorite "Friuty Smoothies". "Sure" said Kallissa. When Kallissa hung up she dried her eyes and went downstairs to wait for Sorena. As she was sitting on her porch Jesse came over. He said "The kiss meant alot to me. But I didn't want to be desprate. So I told the a little phib. To tell you the truth I liked you since the first time I saw you." Kallissa sat there with her eyes wide open. "Well that is that" Said Jesse. Jesse started to walk out the gate till Kallissa said stop. She Said "I feel the same way. I told you I had allgeries but I was really crying...inside. How about you join Sorena and I for some Fruity Smoothies." "Sure why not." Then Sorena came. As soon as she saw Jesse she ran up to me to ask me why he was here. I explained everything to her. Then we enjoyed the Smoothies. We played charades. We did a race. Then the two had to go home. Kallissa said "See you at school." Finally my sisters and brothers came home. Today was seafood day. That meant we were having seafood. We had breaded shrimp, clams, salad and WHITE CRAB! Yes it was good. The next day I overselpt and had to rush to catch the bus. But first I had to dress my youngest brother. I struggled to get his shirt on. It was taking me so long because he was trying to find his crayons. Then he found a wrinkled up box and about 30 crayons. He counted them and said theres only 20 I had 35. Then he started to look for the other 15. I left his room shaking my head. I got my bookbag and grabed my brother too and tried to adjust his shirt before we reached outside. We ran for the bus. Luckly for me the bus was late. I sat next to Mindy and Renya. They were like the popular girls of the class. Then we saw the fat girl come on to the bus, Today our teacher made us share our reports. I did my report on the cheetah. The fat girl Kina Laren shared report on a whale. Everybody chatted as she read until yelled "Stop!" Everbody looked at her. Except me and Tiffany. Tiffany was my number one bestfriend. walked over to our desk. She slapped her hand on my desk. I jumped and turned around.She said "Now that everybody was talking while Kina was reading her report. We are going to take a pop quiz." As she walked away. Tiffany leaned over and said "I hope it's something we know." I said "We are dumb remember." We laughed. Once she called us a dumb class. As handed out the test the class moaned and groaned. As I started the test I wondered why slapped her hand on my desk and not Tiffany. As I finished the test I gave it to and waited outside the classroom for Tiffany. I sliped on my jacket as Tiffany stepped out the door crying and running toward the door. I ran after her. She finally stopped by the flagpole and dropped down to sit. I bent down and asked her what happened. She said"Andy broke up with me. He said he likes you." "He did. I mean but I don't like like him...at all. I like Jesse." Andy was the second cutest boy I've ever seen. I thought about it as I walked home without Sorena. As I walked in my house I called Tiffany. She said she was over him. I said them come over so we can play. She walked into my gate. I said "Come on I have the whole day planned out for us. She said "I can't" "But I you said you feel better." "A girl lies okay." She was crying. She ran out the gate crying as loud as she could. I called her later and told her about the beautiful vacation in Puerto Rico. She was really happy for me. I told her my mother said that she can come with us. The next day when I went to school I got to sit next to Jesse. We talked and talked. But them entered the room. When she was talking Jesse was looking at another girl. I thought 'Is my relationship over with him...'

* * *

Plz give me reviews. 

Express yourself


End file.
